Demon King of Insanity
by Asura435
Summary: When Asta and Yuno found the Ninja lying on a skull. No harem.OP Evil Naruto. Disclaimer: I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

Deep into the belly of nature, Konoha the epitome of Shinobi villages existed but on this night everything had come crushing down for the denizens of this mighty place. Some would assume it was divine punishment for their arrogance and corruption or as majority would say it was a sign of weakness. On this night the screams of terror and despair could be heard everywhere, half of the village in ruins and the shinobis trying their best to get everything under control after the Kyuubi had rocked the place.

At ground zero of the final battle of the Kyuubi and the 4th Hokage, a cry of new born child could be heard breaking the suffocating silence. But there was no one to assure the safety of the child, as it was surrounded by the corpses of its parents.

The third Hokage Hiruzen had been stopped by the barrier erected by Kushina Uzumaki and was unable to stop his successor from making a big mistake. The events of the night and the finale had sapped him of his spirit, he felt so very tired. He along with his retinue walked slowly to ground zero to find the legacy of his successor but night of tragedy had not ended, as they all witnessed a masked figure appear from underground and took the child, leaving the place and restoring the silence to this solemn night.

'WHY?' Hiruzen questioned as his legs shook from the shock but he held strong for the people, he held back his sadness and walked back to his people

"The Kyuubi is dead."

* * *

In the hide out of the Akatsuki which was located in the Rain village, Obito walked in along with an unconscious baby. Today marked the beginning of his ambition to create the world in his image, with his teacher and Kushina Uzumaki out of the way along with Konoha being weakened.

It had the consequence of destroying the balance of the Shinobi world, which would be according to plan and make it easy for the organization to gather the bijuus. He was fully confident in achieving his dream and reuniting with his love but betrayal was something he abhorred, so to give some measure of atonement he decided to save the only legacy of his teacher.

He decided to take care of the child as best as he could to survive this cruel world even if he had to shape him into a monster. Obito thought Minato wouldn't mind his son turning into a psychopath, if he at least gets to live a happy life.

'You wouldn't mind, would you Teacher?' Obito smiled at the thought, it was mere remnant of his original smile

After the meeting was adjourned, Obito had Orochimaru start working on the solution to the problem that would arise from the extraction of the bijuu from Naruto. So he had Zetsu work with him who could help in the research to integrate Hashirama's cells and he also suggested the bloodline of the Kaguya clan. The other members would provide to research subjects to experiment on and encourage Orochi by letting him add more if he thought it would be appropriate. Orochi was excited beyond anything to get to advance research with the help of Madara and a jinchuuriki to work on.

* * *

It had been 10 years since that fateful night which changed the course of destiny for the world. The night of tragedy was just one of many incidents that rained terror on the populace, as one by one the major Shinobi villages fell and lost their Jinchuuriki's.

For Obito it was the day of culmination of all his efforts and he could not help himself from feeling this joy but the smile that came to appear on his face would be horrifying sight to everyone else.

He walked confidently towards Naruto's training grounds and opened the room to witness the sight of a 10 year child of 1.7 m height with blond hair and red highlights wearing black Anbu armor with orange swirl on the back, fight against Orochi. After the spar had concluded, he called on Naruto to accompany him along with Orochi.

Naruto obediently followed and replied," Yes Father" in a happy tone as he loved Obito as family.

"You are doing well Naruto, I am very proud of you." Obito said in a gentle tone which made Naruto happy

He trailed behind Obito to the large underground altar created for this day. Naruto took off his shirt and sealed it in the seals engraved on his body, and proceeded to sit on the altar.

"Naruto this is the last time we see each other but know that I do love you, which is why I am sending you away." Obito said slowly with an affectionate smile

"I understand and I accept everything Father does." Naruto said with a sad smile as he lay down

Obito started working on the seals he had researched within the 10 years and dragged the Kyuubi out of Naruto and chained it down to the ground. Seal glowing in the background Obito proceeded to the Statue of outer path and had it devour the beast. He connected himself to it and operated his Sharingan while concentrating on Naruto to teleport him to a completely new world that he found about from Madara.

In an instant Naruto disappeared from the immediate area and was teleported to somewhat safe place in the new world. After taking a moment to compose, Obito went onto to finalize his ambition.

"Even if the world burns down if it is for Rin everything is justified."

* * *

In this huge and majestic world, in a desolate corner a small village exists where everything is calm and peaceful with people minding their own business. Groups of adults could be seen working in the fields along with some children.

The Village of Hage was filled with residents with low magical powers as such they lived like normal people but they still enjoyed their lives without worry except the discrimination by those closer to the capital of the Clover Kingdom.

In this village there was one thing that was a sight which everyone must see, the skull of the Demon and the statue of the first magic emperor on it. Just like always Asta and Yuno two best friends of the age of 13 were training, more like Yuno was training magic while Asta was doing physical exercise as he was unable to do magic.

"Hey Asta, did you see that?" Yuno tapped Asta on the shoulder and asked in wonder

"You mean the guy who just fell on top of the skull from a portal. Yes, I saw that and it was awesome. Do you think he could teach us that?" Asta said in excitement and dashed to climb up the skull

"Asta don't be so hasty" Yuno warned and shook his head as Asta didn't listen

As they arrived at the top they found an unconscious boy of older then themselves but Yuno could feel the enormous energy releasing from him which was suffocating.

"Yuno, what is happening?" Asta asked as he was having hard time breathing

"Asta get back, he must be royal. His magical energy is enormous and it's being released with little control." Yuno warned as he dragged him back

"What do we do?" Asta questioned

"Let me try" Yuno said as he controlled the magical energy and created a wind ball which hit Naruto on the face

It was harmless and didn't wake him up but then Asta decided to take action, he took a pebble and threw it at Naruto.

"Asta!" Yuno exclaimed in horror and to make it worse Naruto reacted to it

Naruto stood in a combat stance eyeing the two of them like a predator, his chakra blades extended forward.

* * *

"Who are you and where is this?" Naruto asked calmly as he analyzed the duo

'Weak, low energy reserves. Non- threats.' Naruto concluded as he looked at the two boys

"I am Asta and this is the Village of Hage. Who are you?"

"Are you one of the Magic Knights?" Asta asked in an excited tone, unaware of the danger in front of him

'Hage village, so I am in the Clover Kingdom.' Naruto pondered as he put his blades back and changed his attitude

"My name is Naruto and I was sent here by an accident, would you mind helping me as I am injured?" Naruto said in a courteous tone

"Of course, what can we do?" Asta replied while Yuno stared at Naruto with a cautious gaze

'This guy is really dangerous, I don't why but I don't feel calm around him.'

"I would like a place to stay and in return I will pay so don't worry." Naruto said as he showed them a gold coin

'With that money we can help the orphanage.' Yuno thought as he looked at Naruto's hand, he felt bad that he couldn't help the place that raised him and he still had to wait for 6 months for the test

"We accept and I hope you don't mind a down to earth residence." Yuno said in friendly tone as he imagined talking to Asta instead of Naruto

"I won't mind, lead the way. Also I apologize if scared you, I have to be very careful so those reactions are necessary." Naruto said in a friendly tone to calm them down

Yuno nodded and he walked ahead as he led Naruto to the orphanage also the church of the village.

* * *

"Who is that, Yuno?" The Sister at the church named Lily Aquaria enquired as she saw Naruto; he looked unusual to her as she had never seen such clothing

"His name is Naruto and he wants to stay here for awhile, I think he might be a noble so please be careful." Yuno whispered into her ears as he didn't want anything to go bad, he was powerless at the moment to do anything and the nobles always win in the current system

"Okay, don't worry Yuno." Lily smiled and patted his head as she walked towards Naruto

"Hello and welcome to the village of Hage, I hope you would like your stay here. My name is Lily and you may ask for my help when required." Lily said in a calm tone

"It's nice to meet you as well, I don't require much. Just simple food would do and a place to rest. Here is the payment, no need to give any change. Take the rest as my charity to the children." Naruto said as he gave two gold coins to Lily

'It feel weird, a nice person like her. She is too pure, I have never met someone like that, is this what Uncle meant.' Naruto felt strange emotions inside at the sight of the Lily as his empathy link connected to her heart

"Thank you; you are a nice person Naruto." Lily said with a dazzling smile as she felt happy that the church was getting funding

Naruto was led to a large open room where most of the children slept together and he accepted without a problem, he sat in a corner and rested his head on his knees.

He slept without doing anything else as his body was injured; the chakra system was messed up and would take some time to heal. So for now Naruto could barely use chakra without injuring himself and needed rest for some days to heal.

The next day Naruto woke up early in the morning to see Asta awake and practicing outside in the open field.

"Why do you train so hard?"

"Do you wish to fill the gap with just physical strength?" Naruto questioned as he stood behind Asta

Asta stopped his sit-up practice and turned around to see Naruto, "I want to become the Magic King and for that I will do as much practice I have to do."

"Doing nothing will always create regrets so it better to try at least." Asta said in a confident tone, a hardened soul which had gone through much emotional suffering as the only one without a magic talent

"I like that answer, Asta. You are a good kid, how about I help you train?" Naruto said with a smile, he seemed nice but he was a sadistic bastard like the rest of the Akatsuki. He was a person that thrived on the pain of others and enjoyed watching others go through suffering.

"Really? Awesome, what do I do?" Asta shouted in excitement

"It's easy, wear these and don't take them off. Everything is for training." Naruto said with a wide smile as he bit his thumb and used the blood on his left arm from which he took out a bracelet and threw it at Asta

Asta wore them quickly and then asked, "What does this do?" He was confused as he was not knowledgeable about such things

Naruto closed the distance between them and said, "Activate Level 1". With his words Asta fell to his knees and felt pain across his body, like needles piercing his skin. It was a training method Naruto was used to and had already finished; it lasted to level 10 and provided equal weight across the body along with pain to increase the resistance

The first level consisted of many sub levels as well and this was just 200 kg, "How does it feel?"

"This might be hard but when you get used to it, you will have become stronger." Naruto said as he got down to Asta's level and patted his cheeks

"When you get used it and I am still here I will train you how to fight. But for now you can do by just watching me move, I will start in the afternoon." Naruto said as he got up and walked away

Naruto walked towards the place where he could sense Lily and entered the room, he watched her sleeping form and tried to understand what he felt.

'Do I wish to own her?' Naruto pondered as he sat down, his hand inches away from her hair when he felt like she was going to wake Naruto vanished from the room

Chapter

'What is this emotion?' Naruto thought as he felt his heart beating in an unusual rhythm

'Is this Love? Am I actually in love?' Naruto mused as his face broke into a wide grin

His face showed his insanity, Naruto was the personal pupil of Obito and everyone knew that he was the best of men.

Obito had made sure to teach Naruto his personal philosophy and told him to avoid his mistakes.

'I will make her mine. NO, she is mine.' Naruto thought as he jumped down from the roof where he had been lost in his thoughts

* * *

Even though the boy was insane, Naruto was also cautious and made sure to keep his senses open to any threats.

He had taken of his clothes except his underwear, showing his well maintained form to the world and the children.

Asta and Yuno were amazed as they watched Naruto move through his move set at snail pace and then accelerate suddenly.

They could see all the moves and it seems like he was teaching them his art.

Yuno and Asta stood watching him and copied his moves, it was a slow process and they lacked the finesse and flexibility.

Naruto smiled at the kids and continued moving, he made sure to keep the advanced steps a secret as those would give away his style and was too complicated for beginners.

'They would break their bones trying to copy me.'

The kids were not the only ones watching as the Sister saw Naruto move like a dancer in his zone. She found it artistic and enjoyed the show.

Though she felt more positive about him, her feelings were not of adoration that Naruto wanted.

* * *

Naruto trained for two hours while the kids dropped within half an hour while Asta persisted for only 10 minutes as he was held back by the weight.

Even though they were tired, the kids continued to focus on the show.

Once Naruto was done, he left to take a shower and said that he would be visiting the Village with the Sister.

His steps were silent like a ghost, his movement smooth and natural that Yuno was quite taken aback.

Yuno watched the teen leave that was all smiles beside their caretaker.

"What do you think?" Yuno muttered as he sat with Asta and the others

"I think he is a great guy" Asta replied happily even though his body was aching

Yuno wanted to smack him on the head for that comment because to him, Naruto felt too nice to be true.

"Okay but don't trust him so quickly. He might be just acting." Yuno said as he didn't share his thoughts with Asta as he was too loose lipped to be trusted.

Asta nodded at his words but felt that Yuno was just too cautious.

'If he was bad then we would be dead. What could he want from us?'

Yuno could see Asta thought process clearly and knew that there were fates worse than death, which was why he was so cautious.

* * *

Naruto was only 10 but his body had undergone such a growth that he looked to be in his teens. He was younger than Asta and Yuno but his maturity was that of an old man.

The things he went through would make people go mad and Naruto might already be defined as an insane child if people could read his mind.

His deeds did not mirror his thoughts; even good deeds seemed so evil if people heard his thoughts.

It was weird for him to like anybody so easily so that his mind was overtaken by curiosity.

Naruto moved along the road with the kind nun, he was the perfect gentleman that Lily could not believe what dark thoughts passed through his mind.

To Lily was a young man older than Asta by some years and younger than her by a lot, she didn't think a noble like him would act beneath his station and be interested in her.

She assumed that he was a nice guy from his behavior and power, she thought in the similar manner as Asta.

'We are truly blessed to get Naruto's help. He is definitely not from our Kingdom so I hope no trouble comes for him.'

Lily prayed for his safety while guiding him around the village.

To Naruto it was a date and he bought sweet and things for the children, and for Lily.

Naruto didn't come up too direct as he enjoyed the experience of the process.

His thoughts were pure as in the end; Naruto was a child and just liked Lily in such a manner.

* * *

The day passed by and Naruto was truly happy, his heart beat so excitedly that it felt like he was in the middle of a massacre.

His filled with smiles and he could help but chuckle. He had taken any opportunity to hold Lily's hand and felt her warmth.

'Ah, this is truly marvelous. I never thought it could be this fun.' Naruto thought as he walked in the night towards the guards of the village

"Hello, my fellow men. I hope the night isn't too harsh on you guys. I brought some meat to keep you warm." Naruto muttered in a friendly manner as he walked closer

The men were suspicious of him but remembered that he was with Lily and the food in his hand.

Once he was close, Naruto's eyes turned to a blood red color and the men were caught in his hold.

He was not here to help but make the world into his image, one step at a time.

"You know what to do from now."

"Yes, My Lord" The men went to their knees and replied

"Good" Naruto said as he used his blood to make some seals on their bodies to help them get stronger

'Healing seal, Strengthening seal, Courage seal, defense seal and senses seal should do the job' Naruto was happy that his healing was doing its job or else he might have dropped from the blood loss

'Still need some days to completely heal' Naruto mused as he walked away while leaving the food to his new servants

* * *

When Naruto returned to the orphanage, he found Yuno waiting for him.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet? You know it's bad for your health to stay awake for so long. We went through some training so you need sleep to heal." Naruto said in a concerned tone, it was the product of training under Orochimaru

He was a snake that spoke with a silver tongue; people couldn't tell if his emotions were real or not.

Yuno was touched as he heard his voice but shook his head and asked, "I am fine, thank you. But I wish to ask, where were you? Aren't you hurt and need more rest than me?"

"I have regeneration ability so I am quite different. I actually need to be awake for better results and I saw that you have wind ability, do you want me to teach you? I specialize in wind." Naruto spoke as he walked closer to the boy, he could control him but he was interested in what his fate would be.

'I need to wait and see. The magic knights might be too strong for me or too troublesome.'

Yuno nodded but still found him suspicious, "Thank you for your help."

Yuno accepted his offer as even learning from the enemy was fine as it could help in sharpening his fangs to bite the hand.

'I will ask the guards in morning.'

"Good night and sweet dreams, Yuno." Naruto muttered with a smile, his eyes showing such genuine happiness that Yuno even questioned his doubts

'What a perceptive child?' Naruto thought as he ruffled his hair and left to his sleeping place

* * *

A week passed by as Naruto had recovered his powers and the people of the village had opened up to him. He had trained the guards as they were his servants, with his blood infused into them they had their energy level increased.

He had gotten closer to Lily but she still only saw him as a friend, which was fine as Naruto had all the time to play around with his woman.

Asta and Yuno had been blessed in this time as they grew in power at an enormous rate, they learnt skills that were impossible to imagine for these poor kids.

Naruto saw potential in both of them and had planted his parasite inside their bodies; they could never run from him as he had decided to make them his servants.

In just a week things had changed and the life had become easier for the villagers as the land had suddenly become healthier and the atmosphere was just great.

But Naruto was feeling something was missing, he was enjoying his time with Lily and was planning to take over Clover Kingdom but remembered that the Magic King was master of time magic and it was not something he could fight against.

'I need more time for this plan so let's take out the lesser threats while testing him.' Naruto decided and he started moving, he missed killing and the smell of blood

None realized when Naruto left the village as a clone was left in his place and with caution as priority; Naruto flew through the skies as Eagle.

There was a place that was perfect for him, it was just asking to be taken over as he could fulfill their desires with ease and earn their trust.

Moving over the mountains and lands, Naruto analyzed everything his Sharingan that had integrated into him after taking in blood transfusion from Obito and obviously with the help of the snake.

Naruto had developed his own Sharingan and his body was developing to become like that of the sage of six paths now that he had both sides to compliment the power as well as part of the ten tails chakra that entered his system when he was being transferred.

The ten tails released high amounts of chakra when the Kyuubi entered its body so some of it entered his system and now his chakra was adapting to it naturally as it was the similar genetics where it first came from.

After a small amount of time Naruto arrived at the border town between Clover Kingdom and Diamond Kingdom, which was his target but first he decided to stop the flow of information.

* * *

Kiten was a town along the border of the Clover and Diamond Kingdoms; as such it served as a key in the defense against any Diamond Kingdom invasion. The town was also rich in natural resources, thus generating more interest from rival countries. It has a large wall surrounding the entire town with several towers along its length. A large magic barrier can be raised to further protect the town. It blocks external attacks but allows attacks launched from inside to pass through. The barrier also requires fifty Magic Knights to power and maintain it

Naruto analyzed the town from above before landing on a tower and gaining back his human form with a blank mask to get back into character.

"Hey, who are you?"

Naruto walked along casually as he felt excitement after a long week and was seen by mages at the tower but before they could even do anything more, they had their limbs broken.

"AAHHHHHH"

"Eeek"

"Ughh"

Screams of agony reverberated though the tower but never left the vicinity as Naruto blocked everything with his control of the wind.

His face was all smiles as he saw those looks of despair and pain, "AH, I LO VE THIS SO MUCH. SCREAM FOR ME, YOU MAGGOTS."

Naruto didn't stop at that as he slowly broke their bones and shredded their skin; by the time he was done they had lost their consciousness and felt numb.

"I feel a bit relaxed now" Naruto muttered as he got his fix and healed them while also infecting them with the parasite, they were his slaves from now on

"You are my slaves from now on but continue acting normal until I command otherwise." Naruto said as he walked past them and into the rest of the towers

The task was quite easy for Naruto as he wasn't flashy nor gave of any signature when using his powers; they were never ready for a shinobi from another world.

The towers taken care of and he left his own seals on all of them, in case he needed them destroyed and none could even find his gifts so he wasn't worried.

Naruto moved through the city and heard tales of heroes and such, which gave him an idea to use as he wasn't intending to take over whole populace as it would be pointless and boring.

Naruto controlled few jesters and storytellers giving them inspiration about his character to spread his heroics until the day he comes to them.

He could see the place where the Magic Knight Captain would be staying but Naruto decided to wait for the night and once the sun went down, and the city lost its energy.

Naruto released used the servants to call the captain for an emergency check up in a place where he had prepared a barrier just right for a proper battle. He wished to test a captain under the Magic Emperor, it would help in deciding whether they were a threat or not.

* * *

Kaiser Granvorka was the captain of the Clover Kingdom's Purple Orca squad of the Magic Knights. He was a tall older man with pale green hair combed back into several curls. The sections above his temples were flared up and shaped like wings. He also has a pale green handlebar moustache.

Kaiser was feeling nervous, he just had a nightmare when taking a short nap so it affected his mindset, 'Hopefully, it doesn't mean anything.'

Sometimes dreams turned out to be true, they could in the same order as reality if people actually remembered them properly but most only felt a déjà vu.

For Kaiser he had a nightmare, it wasn't exact bit it wasn't nice and was the worst thing he had seen.

The moment he arrive at the location, Kaiser knew it was a trap and activated his grimoire but the barrier was set and he was caged inside.

"Who are you?" Kaiser questioned as his book floated beside him and he gazed at his foe, a short man with unreadable appearance

'What kind of magic is that?' Kaiser was curious as it had hidden Naruto's appearance

"I am your new Lord, bow." Naruto announced with arrogance as he released his chakra full force for the first time after arriving and it was enormous as ever

Kaiser could never believe it was a human that had such levels of mana; his body would have been crushed against the ground if he hadn't protected himself with mana enhancement along with whirlwind.

'What a monster!' Kaiser knew he was in trouble now; he needed to get out and send a warning back to HQ

"Now now, we are just starting so please stay as this cage has been especially prepared for so escape is useless unless you can knock me out." Naruto muttered as he could read the fat man with ease, he was used to prey that ran at the sight of his appearance

With a wave of his hand, Naruto released a large twister filled with sharp wind that cut apart diamonds with ease.

Kaiser felt he had no chance in even testing wither it was the truth so he grit his teeth and fought back for his life and his people.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiser was master of Vortex magic that controlled the magical winds to cause destruction and protect his targets.

He had expected to lose from the beginning but it was beyond his expectation what took place. From beginning to end he had been unable to land an attack on his foe that moved like a shadow, disappearing at a whim and playing with him.

His magic powers were enormous and his control was exceptional as he utilized the winds.

"I am quite disappointed in you, guess expect much when fighting someone in the same field." Naruto muttered as he focused the wind chakra around him and the air screamed around him as it gathered in one place

Kaiser felt the threat and put up a barrier to protect his body while attacking to stop the attack.

"Don't worry, I am not killing you. This is for you to learn, my slave so take it with your body." Naruto smiled in a vicious manner as a dragon formed from the wind and roared as it launched at Kaiser

Kaiser had a hard time even seeing the attack because of the intense winds and dust mixed in, his shield was broken and the dragon dragged him until the top of the barrier before dissipating.

Naruto caught the old man before he crashed into the ground; he was barely conscious and bleeding from everywhere.

"Now let's see how good the rest of the captains are?" Naruto muttered as he plunged a parasite inside Kaiser's body while reading his mind

'I knew this wasn't going to be easy but you had to be worthless compared to the rest.' Naruto thought as he threw him aside after healing him

"Leave and act normal" Naruto commanded as the barrier was cancelled and all traces erased with his earth control though if someone investigated then it wouldn't be difficult in the days close to the event

Naruto decided to continue to rest and needed to plan his steps so he grew a normal sized tree inside the city and rested inside.

He had planted similar trees in the village so he could travel between them at speeds much faster than his flight.

'Too many of these might be too much and if I make a large commotion then people with power are going to look towards that location.

Take it slow and conquer it then. Shouldn't' take more than a month if these guys don't have anyone strong as the magic Emperor.' Naruto thought before he closed his eyes

* * *

The next day, Naruto continued his journey across the border and arrived at the fortress city of the Diamond Kingdom. He could see the difference clearly as the place reminded him of Suna, suffering from lack of resources and a cruel dictatorship.

The soldiers of this kingdom gave of a different aura and Naruto mixed into the people as he learned of things for the rest of the day.

The kingdom was barely surviving through raids and wouldn't take long to collapse naturally under this instability, no trade, no connections and low resources.

Naruto learned that there were three captains in the city unlike Kiten Town, he could sense the large reserves and had heard rumors within the city.

Even though Naruto did things perfectly as taught his aura leaked and his personality gave away clues so the state guards had tailed him as he walked the streets.

Naruto turned into an alley way and left with the guards becoming better people, his slaves.

There were three of them so Naruto had the choice to take on all three of them or take them out one on one.

"A weakling's choice, father would take them all." Naruto muttered as he dashed over the houses and arrived at the place where the captains were staying

Three of them were in the same room, eating or drinking. Naruto started the assault as chains spread into the air in different directions, creating a barrier so that none could escape. This was his strongest barrier as there were more targets unlike the previous battle.

This barrier was the one used by his mother to stop the Kyuubi from attacking Konoha for a short time before she succumbed to the grievous injuries.

"Ready or not, Here I come" Naruto announced and it spread across the castle while the outside world was lost in sleep in this dark night

His words woke up the soldiers and warned the Captains as they stood up wondering who would attack them, they were part of the eight shining generals.

The Eight Shining Generals are the strongest Mage Warriors within the Diamond Kingdom, having authority to command a large number of soldiers and enough respect not to have their orders questioned.

Yagos the master of Mucus magic was an elderly man with bangs covering his eyes. He wore a military uniform from the Diamond Kingdom.

Broccos The master of red ochre magic had an afro of red hair and part of his military uniform as he usually went shirtless, showing his buffed body to intimidate his foes with pure power.

Finally Lotus the master of smoke magic and also know as Hell lotus, was a hairy man with medium-length black hair. He also sported a mustache and a goatee, which only covered his chin. One of his notable features was a huge scar, in a shape of a straight line that crosses his upper left chest to his lower right chest. Additionally, he wore a headpiece on his forehead, which has three diamond-shaped ornaments, positioned to the right side of his forehead.

"Did the Clover bastards get wind of our plans?" Yagos asked as he stood up

"It doesn't seem so, there is only one person and his powers are unknown." Lotus replied as he looked outside the window

Broccos unlike the two was feeling very excited, he was a fighting junkie and loved the action, "My kind of guy, I am going to greet him."

Before the two could say anything, Broccos had jumped out of the window and landed on the ground.

Naruto was passing through the soldiers like they were wind, with a single punch or kick they were getting taken out as their magic and weapons barely tickled his invincible body.

His body was the combination of the diamond arts, the physical capability of the sage plus the Kaguya clan's bloodline; he was more durable than a Bijuu.

He might not be harmed even if an attack destroyed the city; it was a masterpiece of the Akatsuki just like the rest of Naruto. He was the best creation of the critically insane and the world had to suffer the consequences.

Naruto moved casually and it offended Broccos, he had never been looked down before this badly.

"Don't look away kid" Broccos roared as he utilized his magic to create a giant sword made of red ochre and it flew at Naruto with a spin

Broccos expected some kind of move but what he saw made him feel like he was dreaming, the sword broke on Naruto's body without any enhancement

"Try better than that, I can stand all day and you won't scratch me with that worthless move. Come maggot, I give you one more hit before your death."

Broccos felt the killer intent pressure him, his heart beat increased and he felt something that had long been forgotten.

Fear

Lotus saw the scene and knew they were in danger, he could see that the chains were connected to the enemy so they were trapped unless he went down.

It was a double edged barrier that had an easy to locate core but it was also stronger than other kinds of barriers and the user in this case was a monster with an extremely durable body.

"Lotus start weakening him" Yagos muttered as he snapped out of his reverie and started his move

'Mucus snail' Yagos used and he was within its center as he landed near the battle

Broccos understood his colleagues move but before he could get support, he attacked as this was his battle and he wouldn't rely on cheap tactics.

"AHHH" Broccos roared as red ochre covered him as armor and he become a giant humanoid with his magic control and large emission of mana

With a large fist that was shaped like a drill, spinning at high speed, Broccos attacked and the response was a smile followed by a glowing fist.

Fists collided, there was no resistance as Broccos magic failed and his construct was destroyed while he was sent flying into Yagos grasp.

"Careful you dimwit, he is too strong for your hogwash." Lotus shouted as landed and commanded his smoke to conceal his presence while covering Naruto in it

It was team attack as Yagos also covered Naruto in his mucus magic, trying to weaken him and suffocate him.

Naruto was curious about these new abilities unlike Broccos, who was basically using attacks that could be done casually in his sleep.

Naruto breathed in the smoke and let the liquid touch his body, he could feel a change but it was minuscule as his body was just too solid and the attacks couldn't infiltrate.

The two magicians were careful even though it looked like Naruto was floating inside a liquid that was under Yagos control, he won't be able to use any strength as the liquid applied force on all of his body while draining him.

"Thanks for the help" Broccos muttered as he took a heavy breath but looked at those expressions and knew this wasn't over

"It's good but you are too weak" Naruto muttered and the liquid and smoke was pushed away with extreme force as Naruto put chakra in his voice

A sound based attack that caused their bones to shatter in most places; they fell powerlessly and would have died if not for his extreme control.

"If my body wasn't so durable and highly resistant to outside affects you might have a better chance but unfortunately I have been trained through worse things. Now don't worry, I would love to kill you all and torture you but I need to build a world for my beloved. I need to fulfill my legacy as the son of the conqueror." Naruto said as he stared at them with an insane gaze that commanded their attention, they were writhing in pain and should have lost consciousness but somehow their body still felt the pain

That was just the start of the fall of Diamond Kingdom as Naruto slowly took down the rest of the cities as he went towards the capital.

Some people did see his barriers but were ignored as the captains and nobles of the city said otherwise. Naruto had erased those memories while the parasite stayed dormant inside their brains and hearts waiting for his commands.

He couldn't completely control like Obito in large numbers or for long so he used Sasori's parasitic methods.

* * *

Finally after a month of battles, Naruto had taken out everyone in his way and it was time to take control.

He sat on the throne that was carved of a fine oak, crested with several jewels and decorative metals forming an elegant coat of arms.

Naruto tapped on the dragon as he thought of his actions, he looked back on his teachings and opened his eyes.

"Mars, you will be the Head of the Magic Knights" Naruto muttered as all the great magicians of Diamond Kingdom stood in front of him

Mars was happy with this new ruler, he knew there was a parasite inside of his body and would be killed with a thought but for the first time in a long time there was a relaxed expression as his love was fine.

"Thank you for the honor, your majesty"

"You are still too weak but I see great potential in you so go train now." Naruto sent both lovers away with his clone to train as they had similar powers, crystal and fire

"Lotus, you will command the special forces" Naruto commanded and Lotus bowed

"Your Majesty has honored me with his words. I shall do my best" Lotus didn't love him nor hate him but had no choice as the man had overwhelming power

"Take Ladros with you once the ceremony is done." Naruto said as he turned to the others

"Yagos will lead the medical corps and Morris will head the research department"

Both men bowed as the rest waited for their designations, they were afraid of being discarded.

"Broccos will be under Mars, I don't find anything interesting about you except the amount of mana so train hard then I will give you a better position." Naruto said with a smile and the man could do nothing but praise him as he was shamed in front of everyone

"Hahaha, you guys really have no courage but since you threw away your dignity I will show that it was the right choice. Follow me as I take over this whole world.

Yes, Ragus, you will be part of my royal guards so you will always stand by my side. I liked you powers because my father liked to talk about his friend with lightning and you showed much spirit and challenge then the rest." Naruto said as he put his foot on the slave in front of him

"Your Majesty, I am undeserving of such high regard" Ragus bowed with genuine emotions, he had been taken by the might of his new Lord and vowed to follow him as he had been granted vision of ultimate power for loyalty

Ragus has the appearance of a handsome young man. He has very thin eyes with what appears to be eyeliner surrounding them, curving at the sides in a feline manner. His hair curly hair was held back by a black headband, decorated with diamond-shaped ornaments. Most of his facial features are particularly sharp, including his nose, chin and eyes.

"I really like that response, you guys should learn from him. Loosen up, it's not like I will eat you up. If I wanted that, you wouldn't see it coming and worrying will never actually solve the problem but only cause you problems so just relax and follow my lead."

The others were stunned at his words, this monster was controlling them with a parasite and if he wanted they could die with a thought or he could use them like puppets.

'Is he actually showing care?'

"Now let us show the Kingdom the new King and announce our new name, start the age of prosperity." Naruto declared with a flare as he got up and started walking towards the balcony where he could address the people

His body looked like that of someone in his twenties as the final process of the ultimate form was starting after the extraction of the Kyuubi and Naruto could enjoy a long life with enormous granted by his blessed background, the test subject of the Akatsuki and son of Obito Uchiha.

At age of ten, Naruto was not just a child like any as he had lived a hundred of years through his clones since the day he turned three.

Seven years with hundred of clones, running around and training the same moves so he hadn't really seen or learnt too much but had matured a lot especially with his atmosphere of quiet and grim.

He was not one for luxury but today for the first time, Naruto used such items.

He stood in front of thousands with his crown and royal mantel with a dragon around a giant tree. The giant tree represented the Shinju tree while the dragon was the beast of power that was uncontested in legends.

"I understand your feelings; you feel uncertainty and fear as I stand before you. You must have heard how I took over the Kingdom alone and how dangerous I was but know that this was needed to save you from the tyranny.

I wish to save you all and bring you to an age of prosperity, the golden age where all of us can live in peace and happiness.

I promise you that there will never be a King sitting in my seat with more zeal to my country, care to my subjects, and that will sooner with willingness venture his life for your good and safety, than myself.

So let us start this age with this blessing." Naruto spoke in a calm tone, he didn't put any emotions as they would be fake and people could read them without much problem as this was being seen by all citizens

'Blessing of Nature' Naruto held his hand up as green energy gathered above his hands, it grew huge as he used up 20% of his chakra and then the energy spread as a shockwave across the Kingdom

This move didn't do much but bless the land and people with energy so he did the move that would help save the people.

"Nativity of a world of Trees" Naruto muttered as he held his hands together while focusing at the area outside the city walls that was barren

Within moments at a visible pace, people saw a giant forest form outside the wall as they looked towards where Naruto turned.

It was a miracle, it was a blessing and it was start of a new age.

The cheers were deafening as the people felt hope for the first time in years.

The news about the new king and the prosperity of the now, Uzumaki Kingdom was spreading like wildfire. The words of Naruto and his power grew like a tsunami as it got closer it went further from the origin.

Naruto had learned many things and he made sure to spread information filled with lies and half truths, this way people would assume that they actually knew him. It was either this or live in the shadows but Naruto was tired of it as t was their time to shine.

People in Hage village still didn't know about this as the information was being controlled by Naruto in that area, they were living in peace and training. The Village was turning into a big town as things got better.

While Naruto was making trade deals with the Clover Kingdom for their magic, research, food in exchange for their minerals and different crops.

Naruto had also spread his hands toward the other two kingdoms, Heart Kingdom's Ruler was very much interested in a joint venture in medicine and healing magic while Spade Kingdom was very much interest in shady dealings about drugs and vile experiments.

Morris continued using people that Naruto sent his way as experimental material while Lotus trained new breed of assassins in the manner that Naruto advised.

The training of his subjects was going well and with the blessing of nature, it was accelerated as they were reaping benefit from his large chakra and the power of nature.

Naruto didn't stop training as he continued his studies, he still had to go further and bring his sage mode to a new level.

Three months had gone by and Juno and Asta had grown to great lengths respectively.

They believed in Naruto as their master and trusted him as he was there for them for three months, and trained them things that none of them could ever imagine.

Juno was chosen by the golden dawn after receiving the blessing of wind spirit while Asta was chosen by the black bulls as he discovered his anti magic ability.

The promise had been fulfilled and it was time for his servants to come to his side for more training.

* * *

Asta, Yuno and Lilly stood before Naruto as he sat on his throne; they were shocked beyond words at the scene.

They thought he was a noble but the King of a Kingdom was beyond their thoughts.

"I know it's a surprise but it is time for you three to live with me. Yuno and Asta will be trained in a serious manner and join my royal guards while Lily it is time for you to become my Queen." Naruto said slowly as he walked towards them and caught Lily by the waist, staring into those blue eyes of purity

Lily had come to know of his desire for a month and knew he was serious; it was hard to ignore him when even others encouraged this relation but she was still not willing.

She looked into those eyes and saw adoration, love and obsession that shook her heart and mind.

'If I say one wrong word, it might turn very bad. He seems to have a very wrong mindset.' Lily thought as she decided to accept it for the sake for the sake of the village and the good that saw in him

To save him from his own madness

"Let Sister go, she will be my wife" Asta said and Yuno knew it was not the right words at the moment as he felt death stare at him

"Asta, Asta, haven't I told you there is time for things and there is time you shouldn't say the wrong words. Never utter those words again." Naruto looked at him with red eyes; his rage was visible and palpable as he backslapped Asta across the throne room

"Master, please forgive him. You know, how he is." Yuno said as he looked at Naruto with fear

"Naruto please" Lily said as she touched his cheek

"I would never kill him, he is a usable servant and it will hurt you." Naruto smiled happily as he turned normal and looked at Lilly

Lily now understood more than ever that something was definitely wrong with him; he was not right in the head.

"When will we get married?"

"Tomorrow, I can't wait to make you mine." Naruto said as he removed the cloth and brushed her hair lovingly

"Mariella, take care of Lily and show her around." Naruto said as he kissed Lily on the lips and passed her to his servant, one of the Special Forces members.

As Lily left while looking at them, Naruto sat back on his throne as Yuno stared at him with Asta.

"Don't look at me like that; I will make your life great like you wanted. Oh, you don't have choice as there is a parasite inside your body that I can use to kill you with a thought or control you like a puppet.

Come dance Yuno and Sing for Asta" Naruto chuckled at the scene as he leaned into his throne

Yuno and Asta felt uncomfortable beyond reason as their body moved by itself, and they saw Naruto's expression of delight at their expense.

'I can't believe master could do this.'

"Master, why are you doing this?" Asta asked as the control was dormant once again

"Hmm, its fun and I want to experience this world domination thing. I want to see what it feels to have the world in your hand. Haven't you imagined it?" Naruto replied innocently that they felt like they were seeing a child

"Master, are you serious? What about the people?" Yuno managed to ask as he didn't want to be left behind by Asta

"I am quite serious and I never cared for anyone. Everyone is just there for me to use but I like you guys. I like people with power and potential but the majority is normal people so they are just worthless maggots under my feet. I like their expression as they scream in pain or express gratitude as they lick up what I give them."

"NO, YOU LIE! Why are you saying this, Master? It is not funny." Asta felt betrayed as he heard those words but still held onto hope

"Hahaha, man I love you Asta. You are too funny but this is no joke, I have always been like this from birth. Now I work to do so look around and enjoy your new home before I start your training." Naruto said as he passed them two booklets that were tailor made for them that just made them feel confused at what to feel

Just like Naruto had said, the people were nothing to him so he really did terrible things without public knowledge.

People sometimes disappeared or even Villages disappeared where he played with their lives by making them kill each other and reward the only survivor.

He made sure to keep it on the low and made do with some deaths on his hand each week for the sake of Lily.

Yuno and Asta had grown in power and maturity as they stayed with Naruto; they witnessed terrible things that broke their purity to pieces.

They now knew what a monster truly was and unlike the legendary demon, he was in front of them all the time.

* * *

After a month of training, Asta had managed to cancel the parasite with his power and Yuno's as well before rushing to Lily's room, where she was reading a book and resting from her training as Queen and fighter.

"Sister" Asta said as he looked around with his eyes and Lily understood

"There is no one, speak" Lily said in a calm and gentle tone

Asta and Yuno could only see her for some time but now they could see that she had changed a lot. Her appearance had grown beautiful and graceful; she was starting to look majestic.

"I cancelled his parasites, we can leave now." Asta said as he walked closer and held her hand, they still felt soft like they used to

Lily smiled at them; she had seen so much in this short time and experienced being a wife and lover. She had realized how childish Naruto was and how much he loved her; it was beyond what could be called normal.

In these weeks, she didn't know how but feelings had developed for her captor as she protected the others. She wanted to save him from his own destructive personality and it seems to have affected him as he wanted her to be happy but Lily knew not to go overboard with her wishes.

"Sorry but sister can't come with you. My king needs me, Naruto needs me so leave and I will make sure he lets you leave."

The answer shocked both boys, "He is controlling you, isn't he? Tell me?"

Lilly smiled and shook her head, "I love him, he is a good man that needs my help."

"A good man, a good man, do you even know what you are speaking about woman?" Asta raised his voice for the first time

"Asta, we need to leave." Yuno knew something wasn't right when she didn't display any excitement for the escape

"Take this with you; he was going to give you this as a gift." Lily said as they were about to leave and threw it

It was a necklace with a red jewel.

"It has a barrier sealed inside so it will protect you until it has energy. Trust me; it doesn't have any other seal on it." Lily explained and they left feeling conflicted

As these two were one of the most important people of the Kingdom, no one stopped them as they flew towards Clover Kingdom.

Naruto stepped out of the shadows as the kids left and Lily walked into his embrace, "You won't stop them."

"If that is what you want and I am interested in how they will struggle in this world as it falls into my hand. A great show, my little pets will show me something fun like usual." Naruto replied as he held her head and touched her nose with his, and kissed her on the lips

* * *

Skip this and go to the final part

* * *

She moaned, first in outrage, then in helpless surrender, as his tongue slid in and out of her mouth in so sexual a cadence she felt her bones melting.

He recognized her capitulation within a heartbeat. His tongue ceased to be a plunderer and became a lover, stroking her mouth to ecstasy. By slow degrees, her struggles ceased, her body relaxed and became pliant, molding itself to his, reshaping itself to fit his steely contours.

His parted lips followed the curve of her breast. Then he lifted his head and visually devoured her nakedness. He cupped one breast in his hand and played with the dusky crest until it became stiff. Growling with gratification, he ducked his head and whisked it with his tongue, again and again, until Lily clung to him for support.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the palm, then carried it down to his sex. He acquainted her with the dimension, the power and strength, of his desire for her.

He stared deeply into her eyes, searching for signs of mendacity, but saw only leaping arcs of desire. He impressed a hungry, twisting kiss on her receptive mouth. His sex became even fuller within her caressing grasp. He nudged her knees apart and settled himself heavily within the cradle of her thighs.

In one long, slow plunge, he imbedded himself between the stretching walls of her body. Lily, thrilled with his magnificent strength, brought her knees up to accommodate him. He moaned with supreme satisfaction and buried his face in the perfumed cloud of her hair which was spread out on the pillow.

Though it seemed impossible, he delved deeper into her with each rhythmic push. She felt those supple contractions against her hands which greedily drew him closer, higher. He kissed her ears, her throat, and, as his thrusts accelerated, her mouth.

After several moments she clasped his head and held it away from her. Her breath was choppy; her flushed breasts rose and fell with each shallow pant. "You don't have to wait on me, Naruto."

He looked surprised, then smiled tenderly. "Yes I do."

"No, really. You don't have to do that for me."

"I'm not," he said hoarsely. "I'm doing it for me."

She gave a joyful little gasp when he slid his splayed hands beneath her hips. He rubbed his face against her nipples, once, twice, letting her feel his cheeks, chin, nose, and tongue against them.

With his next deep thrust, her neck involuntarily arched and she lost herself in this splendid mating rite. Her hips responded to his clenching fingers. She ground her body against his, wanting more, always more.

And when she was seized by a rush of sensation so intense she couldn't contain it, she bit her lower lip to hold back a scream of pleasure. The immensity of it was compounded when she felt, deep inside her the staccato spasms of his release.

Neither knew if it was seconds, minutes, or eons that they lay in a state of complete exhaustion. Naruto was the first to move. He propped himself on one elbow and gazed down at her.

"You're beautiful," he said, still breathing unevenly.

"You think so?"

"Oh, yeah " he drawled, smiling and nodding his head.

She found words welling up from inside - words he didn't know had been lying in wait, "I love you. I love you."

"I know" Naruto smiled as he kissed her and let her rest while suppressing his increasing desire burning within as he had heard those words

* * *

It was the start of the struggle between the conqueror and his two disciples that had run towards the Magic Emperor but the game of politics was never easy and the powers of their master were beyond their knowledge as he would never give everything.

A game that went on for years to complete but history would definitely remember it as the deciding factor for the current future.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

This is the end. I lost interest so this is the end that i envisioned since i decided to make this just a short one. It changes into a story focusing on Asta and Yuno while only seeing Naruto here and there as he makes his moves.

It can end in both ways, Naruto wins or Asta does or a third end.

I won't mind if someone continues with this idea or adopts it.


End file.
